The Boho's and the Hobo
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: What happens when Roger gets harassed by a Hobo? And is there something more to the Hobo then meets the eye?


Disclaimer: I dont Own it so dont sue me Ok?

Dedication: This is Dedicated to my Science teacher Mrs.Chopyak because if she was interesting I wouldent have taken out my notebook and wrote this!

The Boho's were all sitting down in the loft doing the usual things they do which would include Maureen practicing her latest protest while Collins and Angel smoked some weed and Joanne read a book while Mimi was looking for Roger and Mark filmed it.

"Hey guy? Where the hell is Roger?" Mimi asked everyone

"I dunno but that boy better hurry back I sent him on a beer run an hour ago!" Collins told her as he started getting pissed

"I hope he's ok" Angel added in

"Maybe he got his ass kicked in the alley like Collins did 2 years ago" Maureen said to them

"Hey! I really want to forget about that Maureen!" Collins yelled at her

"But thats how we met baby and I KNOW you dont want to forget meeting me" Angel told Collins as they kissed

"That was the only good thing about that night" Collins replied

Just then Roger came running in

"Roger Davis! You better have my fucking beer!" Collins yelled at him

"No I dont I threw the bottles at a homeless guy" Roger told him

"What?" Joanne asked confused

"Why?" Mark asked

"Because that homeless man tried to rape me! he asked me for MY quarter that is MINE and its lucky and he wanted it" Roger yelled

"So why did you throw beer at him?" Angel asked him

"BECAUSE HE NEEDS TO DIE NO ONE EVER STEALS ROGER DAVIS'S LUCKY QUARTER! EVER" Roger yelled

"Actually thats not your lucky quarter..." Maureen told him

"What...Do...You...Mean?" Roger asked as his eyes started to bug out

"I used your lucky quarter to buy a piece of candy then replaced it the next day" Maureen told him

"And I used it to pay the rent to benny and then replaced it with another quarter" Mark told him

"Yeah and I needed to make a coin flip with Angel and it fell out the window and someone picked it up" Mimi told him

"I used it to add to my weed money" Collins told him

"I found it on the floor and put it in my pocket and donated it to charity..." Joanne said

"And I used it to pay of my library fine" Angel told him

"YOU GUYS ALL SUCK ASS I HATE YOU ALL HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" Roger yelled

"Its just a quarter" Joanne told him

"But He had it since kindergarten" Mark told them

"Oh so thats why you liked it so much?" Angel asked him

"NO! I JUST DONT WANNA GIVE IT TO A HOBO" Roger yelled

"But..." Mimi started to say only to get bitched at

"NO BUTS MIMI HE WANTS MY HOT BODY" Roger ran around the room yelling

"Oh Yeah I'm sure thats ALL he wants" Maureen said sarcastically

"NO HE WANTS MY LOLLIPOP TOO THAT BASTARD" Roger yelled

"Did he take his medicine today?" Angel asked

Just then a knock was on the door

"I'll geeeetttttt ittttttt" Maureen said in a happy tone as she opened the door to see a homeless man

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ITS YOU!" Roger yelled as he hid behind collins

"I just came to..." The man started to say but Roger cut him off

"RAPE ME!" Roger yelled

"No actually I..." He started to say

"WANTED MY QUARTER" Roger yelled

"Shut the fuck up Roger" Collins told him

"I came to bring him back his Quarter and Beer that he dropped" The homeless man told him

"Yeah thanks" Joanne said as she took both

"Wait!" The homeless man yelled

"What?" Collins asked him

"Since I brought it back dont I get a reward?" The homeless man asked

"Urm...Like what?" Mimi asked

"Well I want that guys Lollipop" The homeless man said

"TOLD YOU GUYS!" Roger yelled as he hid his lollipop

"And..." The guy started to say

"And? You want MORE?" Angel asked starting to get creeped out

"Oh yeah I want all of your sexy bodies and I'll rape you if I have to" The hobo yelled as he chased them

"Ok so Roger was Right" Collins said as he grabbed Angel and they ran out the door

"What a pervert" Maureen said running out behind Angel and Collins

"Ew" Joanne said as she ran out with them

"I dont shoot porn or make them" Mark screamed as he ran out

"I'm a stripper but I'm not working and you kinda smell bad" Mimi said as she QUICKLY ran out

"I KNEW IT I SAW THIS COMING YOU FREAK YOU KNOW WHAT KEEP THE FUCKING QUARTER I'M LEAVING AHHHHHHHH" Roger yelled as he ran

Now all of them were gone and then the Hobo Laughed as Benny walked in

"Thanks Richard" Benny told him

"Any time" Richard told him

"Thats one way to get them out of here" Benny told him

"But it was kinda mean hiring me to pretend to be a hobo and rape them" Ricard told him

"Well thats what Mark gets for being a smartass and giving me a Quarter for rent" Benny told him

"So see ya next week when we get rid of the people downstairs?" Richard asked

"See ya then" Benny said 


End file.
